


Dreams

by thebatman06



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Storybrooke, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Typical day for Emma and Regina until the town gets some exciting news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during S2  
> after Emma Breaks the curse the gang tries to find away for them to go home.

 

 

When Regina wakes up she looks to the other side of the bed,she's still not use to Emma being in her bed.  
Hell,she's not use to her being in the house.  
But she thinks about what happened two Months ago and Smiles.  
-Two months ago-  
"listen Regina,this little dance were doing I can't take it anymore" Emma tells Regina seriously.  
"I can't and I won't,Either tell me want you want or put me out of my misery"  
Regina looks at Emma and she closes her eyes.  
"Move in" Regina whispers. "Emma blinks and utters."What?"  
"Move in with us,he needs you,I need you,We need you"Regina tells the Blonde.  
Emma hears the words we need you and instantly goes back to the day Pinocchio tried to tell her the curse was real.  
"Come on Emma,it feels empty without you"Regina tells Emma as tears threaten to fall from her face.  
"you need me?"Emma asks voice small.  
"Not just me,your son,Our Son needs you." Regina stands  determined to see this through.  
"Regina,I'm not- I don't"Emma stutters.  
"I used to think that Daniel was my true love." Regina moves a little closer into Emma's personal space.  
."But now I see that it's you" Regina closes the distance between her and Emma kissing her slowly.  
-present day-  
"Reggie,what's wrong?"Emma asks the older woman.  
"nothing,just thinking." Emma gets up and goes to the bathroom.  
"My mom and Dad wanted to spend the day with Henry, so we have the whole day to do whatever." Emma said.  
"Sheriff,don't you have to get to work?" Regina asked Emma smirking.  
"Why yes,I do but when I get home this afternoon lets go to granny's" Emma got dressed,kissed Regina and went down stairs.  
as soon as Regina heard the front door shut and heard the hum of the Sheriff car leave the driveway  
she got out of the bed and went to Henry's room to wake him up.  
"Come on sweetie,Snow and David are waiting for you." Regina kissed Henry and helped him get up."momma,where's mom?"Henry asked.  
"she's gone to work."Regina told Henry while leaving his room.  
"Your grandpa wants to do fencing practice"Regina tells him.  
"Ok,are we gonna eat as a family tonight?"Henry asks.  
"yes sweetie,we are."Regina tells Henry while pushing him towards the bathroom.

"Now go take your bath,David called and said he's on his way." Regina then went downstairs to get breakfast started.  
the phone rings and she goes to answer it."hello?" Regina answers the phone it's Jiminy.  
"yeah Jiminy,Emma and I will meet you and Pinocchio at granny's for lunch"Regina tells her friend.  
"ok,we'll see you this afternoon"Regina hung up and put on the eggs.  
Henry comes down stairs and sits at the table.  
"Emma has tonight off so she'll be home." Regina and Henry eat in comfortable silence.  
When their done eating,Henry takes their plates and washes them up when there's a knock at the door.

snow looks up and says,"Hello Regina,is Henry ready?" Regina smiles at snow."yes he is,Henry?"  
Henry comes to the door."Momma?"Henry looks up at her.  
"Your grandmother is here."regina says.  
"Where's David,I thought he was coming to pick Henry up?" Regina asked snow.  
"Something happened at the station and Emma needed his help."snow said walking with Henry to David's truck.  
Regina walked out and grab snow by the arm."is she alright?"Regina asked.  
Snow looked at Regina and Smiled.  
"You Really Love my Daughter,don't you?"Snow asked. "More then anything" Regina Confirmed.  
"I'm gonna be Honest with you,your perfect for each other"Snow said.  
"The Three of you,a beautiful little family."  
"thank you,snow"Regina Said a grin."well we'll see you later."  
Regina spent the rest of the day Baking pies and cakes.  
when the clock struck 12' Regina got in her car and drove to granny's.  
When she got there Pinocchio and Jiminy were already waiting for her.  
"Emma's held up at the sheriff's office."Pinocchio said to Regina. "I know snow told me."Regina said calmly.  
"I'm pretty sure whatever it is, her and her father are handling it." Jiminy said reassuringly.  
emma walked into the diner, but before she could get to the table Regina ran to the door and wrapped her arms around Emma.  
"your mother told me what happened,are you Alright?"Regina asked instead of greeting her girlfriend.  
"I'm fine ,Gina just had to help the dwarfs with something,dad helped out." Emma said to calm Regina down."it wasn't anything life threatening ,I'm fine"  
Emma kissed Regina and chuckled."I'm fine Regina,nothing is wrong."  
Emma sat down next to Pinocchio and called over ruby.  
"ruby,can we get some drinks over here?"Emma asked her.  
"Sure Emma,coming right up" ruby walked to the freezer and got everybody their drinks.

"So,what happened?"Jiminy asked.

"it was mostly about us getting back home." Emma Started."we all went to the mines to get some more diamonds to make into fairy dust." .  
" so we could go back to fairy tale land right?"Pinocchio asked.  
"Yeah,but we somehow manage to create a Portal" Emma told them.  
"A portal to fairy tale land?"Regina asked.  
"we do have a life here,but Henry wants to go there so bad."Emma says.  
"our son does seem to want that desperately."Regina said.  
Maybe we could go back,Regina"Emma said looking at Regina.  
"I mean,the whole reason you brought us here was because you weren't happy."Emma reminded Regina.  
"but you have me and Henry now,so maybe we could do this." Emma says looking into Regina's eyes.  
"your right Emma,I do have you and Henry"Regina said grabbing Emma's hand.  
"i'll say this,we can talk about it and see where we go from there."Regina compromise.


	2. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Residents of storybrooke go home.

Emma looked for Henry and found him on the playground.  
"Hey kiddo,were going home." Emma told Henry. " Really?" He asked."I can't wait!"  
Emma smiled and then got Serious.  
"Henry,you should know that it's not what you think it's." Emma begin.  
"Your Grandma killed a Ogre that was about to crush me and we had to fight zombies that Cora made come to life."  
She looked at Henry who just stared at Emma in complete awe.  
"Mom,that sounds so cool."Henry said excitedly.   
Emma should have known he would think that.   
She grabs his backpack and tells him to come on.  
"Can we see grandma and Grandpa's Castle?" Henry asks.   
" you'll get to see anything you want once we get there." Emma explained.  
Emma pulled the Sheriff's Car upto the crowd and got out.   
"Jiminy,what's going on?" She asks. "You called me by my name."He said.   
"Well were getting ready to go home,right?"Emma says smiling.  
"Right you are miss swan."Jiminy said."Where is Pinocchio?" She asked next.  
"With his dad their coming over right now."he said smiling.  
Pinocchio and geppetto came up to them. "Emma,hey you ready?" Pinocchio asked.   
"As ready as I'll ever be."she replied."Come on,their waiting for us."  
The group of five weaved their way through the crowd up to the front.  
Snow spotted them and went towards them."we were wondering where you all were."  
"I had to get Henry,is everyone ready?"Emma said. "Yes we are."Snow said.  
The group of five plus Snow made their way to the portal where David,Regina,Belle and Rumple were waiting for them.   
The Group made their way through the Portal and the rest of Storybrooke followed.   
There was a Couple of oohs and Ahs admitted from the group as they travelled through the Forest.  
-three months Later-  
The Castle was abuzz as everyone gathered for Emma's knighthood ceremony.  
Emma stood on bended knee as her Father Knighted her.   
When Emma stood up,David hugged her and kissed her on the head.  
Regina and Henry sat in the front row and cheered Emma on.  
"I've never been more proud of you."David said to Emma.  
"I know this isn't what your mother had in mind but,I haven't seen her more happy."  
They looked over at snow who looked at them beaming with pride.   
Mouthing I love you to them both.  
Emma smiled "I'll be right back."she said to David.  
"Your Majesty."Emma said Bowing. "Sir Swan"Regina said with a smirk.  
"Shall we go home?"Emma asked."Yes!"Henry said excitedly.  
Snow and David come over. "Leaving already?"Snow asked.  
"Yep,when do you want Henry?"Emma asked David. "In the afternoon."David said.  
"Well we'll be going now."Regina said. "Bye everyone."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A New Battle Begins.

The Ship Neared the Dock and Emma Unsheathed her sword,she hoped Pinocchio was Right about this Guy.  
"Are you sure about this,emmy?" Alexandra asked. "Pinocchio said this guy was good,So I'm believing my big brother." Emma said to her best friend.  
Sebastian yelled."Land Ho!!" A Pirate and another guy wearing a Crown made of Flowers stepped onto the Dock.  
"So You know magic?"Emma asked the younger guy. "Enough just to make me dangerous." He said with a smile.  
"You better be as good as Pinocchio says you are."emma says. "Don't Worry,Lass."The Pirate said."He is as Good."  
"I Know my shit,Princess."Baelfire says as they walk back to the kingdom."I Was under the tutelage of the blue bitch."  
"Bae,be nice." The Pirate warned him. "I Take it,you and the blue fairy aren't on the best of terms."emma said to baelfire.  
"No were not,but we just might cross paths i think." Baelfire announced.  
"How do you two know each other?"Emma Asked."He's My Husband."Baelfire said."We Been together A Long time."  
"So What's the Problem?"baelfire asked emma. "Something Is coming, I know Who it is." Emma Said.  
"According to the Legend,he used to be A Good,Righteous King." Emma Started off."But He Gave in to the Darkness after Suffering a great Tragedy."  
"Who Might this Sorcerer be?" Killian Asked. "King Morgan,Of the Dark forest." Emma Said.  
"Wait,I Thought he was A Pirate?"Baelfire asked Killian. "No Love,that's an Urban Legend."Killian said.  
"Well guys,this is no urban legend"Emma said."Morgan Came from a long line of queens."  
"He was the Only Man?"Baelfire asked. "Trust Me on This,He is Sweeter than his sisters." Emma Warned.  
"So what can we do?"Baelfire asked. "First I have to let My Wife Know Your Here." Emma said."Let's Go."  
The Four of them walked back to the Castle.   
a man walked out of the trees and Stood there in the pathway,Looking at regina's Castle.  
His Blond hair Blowing in the Wind,His Black and Red Robe Billowing in the Breeze.  
his green eyes sparkling in the sun,the sun shining on his smatter of freckles across his Nose and Cheeks.  
a crow Swooped down and landed on the man's Shoulder. "Have they Arrived yet?" He Asked.  
the Crow turned into a Girl, Brown Skin,Hair as Black and silky as A Raven's Wings and lips as Red as A Cherry.  
she wore a Black floor length gown. " Yes the Pirate and the Boy are Here." She said."The Boy was wearing a crown made of flowers and he looks older then he was last time."  
"Your Highness,what shall we do?" She asked. "For right now,we wait." Morgan said gripping his scepter.  
He smiled." Everything is falling into Place,Evianne." He looked at her and placed his Hand upon her cheek."Perhaps,you should go say hello to your friend."  
Evianne Morphed back and took off."I'm going to pay a visit to my old friend." Morgan said as He Disappeared in a Huge Cloud Of Black Smoke.  
Morgan Appeared In Rumple's Castle." who areyou?" Belle asked." an old friend of your Hubby's." Morgan said.  
"What do you want,Dearie?" rumpel asked Morgan."I Need your Help,with a Certain Fairy." Morgan supplied.  
"I Can't help you with that." Rumpel said. "Can't or won't?" Morgan asked him. "Both,however my son can help you." Rumple said."He Studied under Ruel."  
"Well,I need to pay regina a visit then." Morgan said. he left and headed straight for Regina's.  
-A few Minutes later-   
"So this king is now a sorcerer" Regina said looking at emma.  
"Someone talking about me?" A Voice said,everyone turned around."Listen,you got it all wrong."  
"Do we?" Emma said unsheathing her sword.'Yes you do."Morgan said. "That legend is full of shit."   
"Well,my sisters are evil." He said."They choose to be that way."  
"What Else?" Regina said. "Reul Ghorm is the real Villian."Morgan said." I was Devastated Losing My Martha,But I wasn't Hellbent on Revenge."  
"Who Killed Her?"Emma Asked. "Who do you think?" He Asked."She had a Sister,Named Marigold." Morgan began to explain.  
"Marigold didn't want to work for blue but she had no choice."Morgan said"The Village Martha and Marigold lived in weren't very fond of Fae."  
"Marigold had one choice either she killed a Fairy that Blue said betrayed her or Martha would die."Morgan said tears falling down.  
"But Marigold Couldn't and Martha didn't want her to do it." Morgan said wiping the tears from his face."so blue,ripped out her heart."  
"I Know Marigold."Baelfire said."I Know her as well." Regina said.  
"I Came here for help against Ruel" Morgan said. "And You Shall have that Help" Regina said.


End file.
